


a good mistake to make

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: I should go back and tag all the kinky shit in my smut but we die like men, M/M, boy. Boy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: He can't say he hates the look of Ragna in his bed either. Almost like he belongs. Kagura almost laughs from the sheer absurdity of the thought.





	1. now it's hard to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT WANT IT TO BE TWO WHOLE MONTHS SINCE I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE DONE SOON AND I BARELY MADE IT  
> Fuck  
> this is a mess  
> theyre a mess  
> this got so long and i got so stuck and i dont think i got out of it well  
> the thought of these two losers ending up having a one night stand is fuckin great  
> and allegedly sex helps with hangovers which is like. peak kagura aesthetic.

The only things Kagura’s fully aware of as he starts to wake up are that he has the beginnings of a horrendous hangover, and that someone is in bed with him. His face is pressed against the back of their neck and his arms are around their waist, effectively using them to shield half his face from the sun streaming in through the window. Judging by the amount of their body that's pressed against his- which is to say,  _ quite a lot of it _ ,- he's pretty sure he reeled in a guy. Whoever he is, he's about Kagura’s size, too. Last night must have been interesting. He can safely assume his mystery lover was playful, as evidenced by the bite mark on his shoulder and the scratches running down his back that faintly ache. Kagura nuzzles his companion’s neck, groaning softly from the headache that’s beginning to set in. 

It takes Ragna less time to fully come to, since as soon as he registers that he's wearing nothing, his head is pounding, and, more importantly, there are arms around him, he twists out of their grasp to see who the  _ hell _ he's with. Kagura frowns at this, and when he reluctantly opens his eyes and, once they adjust to the light, he’s met with Ragna’s dumbstruck expression and scarlet face. He can feel a little heat heat rise to his face in turn and he gapes in surprise, but he's not exactly  _ opposed _ to having slept with Ragna. He's more amused than embarrassed; it doesn't seem the same could be said for his paramour. It isn't Kagura's fault when his eyes drift lower over Ragna’s torso; it wouldn't take an awful lot of prying to get him to admit he’s always thought Ragna pretty attractive, bad attitude notwithstanding, but he'd never really seen any skin from the neck down. Never did Kagura entertain the possibility of him being  _ total eye candy _ . He knows Ragna is strong- unquestionably, having fought him himself,- but always thought him too lean for his muscles to be as sculpted as they evidently are. He wants to touch, but he's not sure he feels like endangering his hands this early in morning. The hickies and bite marks peppered liberally over what of his torso is above the sheets make it too difficult for Kagura to fight back a smug grin. They  _ definitely _ had a good time. He can't say he hates the look of Ragna in his bed either. Almost like he belongs. Kagura almost laughs from the sheer absurdity of the thought. 

Ragna's not at all used to eyes so rigorously raking over his body, and his shame multiplies exponentially. “Quit checking me out!” Ragna growls, flailing a leg in Kagura’s general direction and pulling the sheets up over himself, trying to figure out how to get his clothes and get the hell out in the least awkward way possible. Shoving his pillow on Kagura's face and darting into what appears to be the bathroom to get dressed is looking like the most viable option. But it isn't looking like his leaden legs would feel up to following through. Not to mention the fact that, when he scans the room, half their clothes seem to be missing. Probably somewhere outside Kagura's room. Of course this couldn't be easy. It appears his  _ brilliant _ attempt to drown his feelings for Kagura in alcohol has backfired.  _ Horribly _ . Everything else about last night is a fuzzy mess and his head is starting to hurt, so he can't even begin to wonder what happened. He almost wishes he could remember even a little of it because the way his body aches is more pleasant than he would like to say. …At least it was with Kagura, he guesses, but that also makes it unspeakably worse because he has no way of knowing what in god’s name his drunk self may have divulged. 

Kagura laughs as he turns on his stomach and stretches with a satisfied sigh; his muscles seem looser, like he let out some pent up tension last night. Indicative of a good fuck. “Looks like we had some fun last night, yeah?” 

Groaning, Ragna pulls the sheets up far enough to hide his face in them. He notes that the fabric is soft against his cheek, quickly shoving the thought aside because he's facing what could possibly be the worst humiliation of his life. The tips of his ears are ruby red. “Piss off…”

“Why’re you hiding now? I already saw everything,” Kagura says, drawing the syllables of ‘everything’ out. Sure, it’s a bluff, since he doesn't remember much of anything, but it isn't completely untrue. The urge to taunt Ragna just because he can is too strong to resist. “Scared you don't measure up?”

Ragna pulls the sheets down just enough to glare at Kagura. If looks could kill, Kagura would be brutally eviscerated. But the sincerity of Kagura's easy smile makes it difficult to focus on staying angry. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I think you get it.” Kagura yawns, and he realizes he wants to snuggle up beside Ragna again and go back to sleep. Shaking his head, he dismisses the thought. “Technically, I succeeded in getting you laid, right? Hell yeah.” Nailed it.  _ It _ being Ragna. This is probably as successful as he's ever been and ever will be when trying to be someone's wingman; he's usually too busy genuinely flirting with his target to direct their attention to whatever unlucky soul decided to play along with his offer to 'help.’

“Right…” Ragna groans. “That dumb shit you were trying to do last night.” Albeit vaguely, he can remember how whatever lead to this began. Kagura had complained about everyone being too preoccupied to grab a drink with him. Then, he’d set his sights on Ragna, knowing full well he had little else to do and deciding he could help the Reaper worm his way into someone's heart, if only for a night. Every excuse Ragna made to try and extricate himself from the situation fell flat, and whatever happened next landed him here. In the literal dragon’s den, up until a few minutes ago sleeping with said dragon all over him. The only thing he feels from getting himself into this mess (aside from  _ sore _ ) is an odd mixture of annoyance, a pretty hard blow to his pride, and reluctant satisfaction. “Glad you're proud of yourself.”

Crossing his arms around his pillow, Kagura rests his head on it. “Hey, you got pretty damn lucky, cherry boy.” Then, laughing, he adds, “Or… I can't call you that anymore, can I?” He reaches over to ruffle Ragna's hair, surprised when the reaction he gets is a disgruntled noise and more shying away rather than some sort of attempt at bodily harm.

Slapping Kagura's arm away, Ragna huffs and tries to fix his hair. It doesn't make much of a difference. “Thank god you can't. Shit was irritating. How were you so sure I was a virgin in the first place?” he retorts, shooting Kagura a glare. 

“Oh come  _ on _ . I could practically smell it on you. I'm surprised that  _ I _ got to break the Grim Reaper in. You're welcome, by the way.” Kagura plants his face in the middle of his pillow and groans miserably. “I wanna go back to sleep…” He doesn't want to get up unless he has to, especially not when he could potentially get away with sleeping his hangover off. 

“Don't you have shit to do?” 

“You don't seem to be in any particular hurry to leave.” 

Why did he have to go and point that out? “You're gonna  _ watch _ while I get dressed,” Ragna hisses, trying and failing to look upset. It's surprisingly difficult to pretend he minds being in Kagura's bed. He hates that. 

Well, he isn't wrong. Kagura tries his best to act offended anyway. “Am not.” Then, an idea strikes him and he cracks a devious smile, turning to face Ragna. “Say…” he murmurs, languidly sliding his arms around Ragna's waist, feeling Ragna immediately tense in his embrace. “If you don’t plan on leaving anytime soon-” he moves even closer, enough for their lips to almost touch; Ragna’s paralyzed by his closeness, trying and failing to focus on anything but the mesmerizing depth of his irises and how badly he wants a kiss. Hell, he can't remember ever seriously  _ thinking _ about kissing anyone before now. “I'd like to see how you are sober. As long as you're down, of course.” 

Blush flares up in Ragna’s cheeks again and he can't think of a good response to that, only managing to choke out something sort of close to a yes. Even if the same thing happened last night, it doesn't feel as real as the opportunity presented to him when he's actually lucid. God knows when or if he'd have this chance again; not that he'd turn him down in the first place. Now, he's the smallest bit pleased he's lingered so long and been so oddly fortunate. Not that this behavior is unexpected from Kagura, of all people.

“You sure?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Ragna hisses before closing the space between their lips, clutching his shoulders. 

Now they're getting somewhere. Kagura reciprocates fervently, not minding how he ends up doing most of the work as he pulls Ragna closer. Hands creep down Ragna’s torso, nails grazing his skin in a way, Kagura notes, that makes him shiver and move his arms around Kagura's neck and lean closer. When he gets down to his waist, he pulls one of Ragna's legs over his hip, drawing from him a startled gasp. He squeezes Ragna's thigh, appreciating its firmness. They're a lovely pair of thighs he wouldn't mind having wrapped around him while he makes Ragna beg for more. Kagura pulls away after a second, breathing a short laugh. “I had to pretty much teach you how to kiss last night, right?”

“Hell if I know,” Ragna mutters. That he did, but it isn't particularly easy to learn much of anything when you're blackout drunk, much less remember it. 

“Either way, you suck at it.” 

“Hey, it's not like I've  _ done it  _ before.” Ragna doesn't know why he's being so defensive, but it's sort of humiliating now that Kagura brings it up. “Last night doesn't count. I'm sure  _ you're _ not great at mackin’ on someone when you're wasted.”

Rolling his eyes, Kagura scoffs. “You'd be surprised.” He has no way of knowing, but he'd like to believe he's decent at the very least. “Your lack of experience is charming, though.” His hand runs up between Ragna's thighs, aiming to coax Ragna into hardness, but finds him fully erect. “Well, well. You sure are excited.” he murmurs, pulling Ragna closer. Which isn't to say that Kagura isn't half hard himself, Ragna’s just gotten a bit of a head start. “I'm surprised. Thought you'd be more obstinate.”

Whining almost inaudibly in the back of his throat, Ragna averts his gaze as his hand comes up to grasp Kagura's forearm. Their closeness and the way his legs are spread feel more obscene than they should. “I- Shut your damn mouth. You're all over me, for fuck’s sake.”

That reaction alone makes Kagura grin. “Could there be more to it, though?” he says mockingly, pressing light kisses to Ragna's neck and chest. He's a little confused by his genuine curiosity at what Ragna's response could be. The hand between Ragna's legs squeezes his upper thigh, moving upward to run a thumb over the curve of Ragna's hipbone. 

“We're not here to talk about my fuckin’ feelings,” Ragna grumbles, hand tightening around Kagura's arm. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to slap himself.  _ Nice going, jackass _ , he chides internally. It isn't something he wants to think about right now, much less discuss  _ with Kagura _ , but he's gone and walked his idiot ass right into it. 

Interest now piqued, Kagura shoves him onto his back and pins him down. “Oh yes we are. What feelings?” he asks, cocking his head and holding Ragna’s wrists down against the bed with one hand. Even though they both know Ragna could push him off if he really wanted to, Ragna’s face flushes further instead and he gives Kagura a look of unbridled lust he'd be ashamed of if he realized it. “Ahaha, you like being held down? Shocking. I guess you're not such a rebel in the bedroom.” He leans down, nuzzling Ragna’s throat. “You like being underneath me, don't you, Ragna?”

Ragna clenches his teeth to keep from responding, but Kagura isn't having it. A glance down reveals that precome has dripped onto Ragna's stomach; it would be almost too easy to take advantage of how turned on he clearly is. Kagura’s free hand sneaks between his thighs to pump him slowly and he takes a shaky breath, hips straining to press into his touch. When Kagura asks again, he gets what he was looking for. “Yeah…” Ragna murmurs weakly, swearing under his breath. It would usually be too mortifying to admit, but he can hardly begin to care now. 

Though Kagura knew it had to be true- there was no way it  _ couldn't _ be with Ragna acting the way he is,- he just wanted to hear him say it. His confession was more satisfying than Kagura thought it would be; the way Ragna reluctantly gave in was on the very edge of erotic. Dragging his lips down to Ragna’s collarbone, Kagura adds another mark to the myriad already adorning his skin. He moves so they're level, pressing his chest to Ragna’s and continuing to tease him. Precome slicks his hand when he rubs his thumb over Ragna's tip slowly and elicits a surprised gasp. “What feelings were you talking about?” he says, voice low and lustful, trying to coax whatever he can out of Ragna. 

“ _ None _ , now drop it,” Ragna hisses, wriggling and kneeing Kagura’s thigh. Kagura probably won't let him be so adamant for long, but he's going to have to pry the admission from Ragna's cold, dead mouth. 

“We'll talk after then,” Kagura says, sitting up and pulling Ragna into his lap. He winces, and the most fleeting of concerned looks flashes through Kagura’s expression before his mask of flippant superiority comes back down. “Are you sore? I'll go easy on you if last night was too much.” 

Ragna scowls, the redness of his face making it more cute than intimidating, akin to how a kitten arches its back and hisses despite its small stature. There's no way  _ Kagura _ could be too much for him, right? Then again, the bite marks scattered across neck and chest, a couple bruises, and the way his hips hurt tell a different story. “Bring it, you cocky bastard,” he says, voice laced with spite, lowering his head to line Kagura's neck with harsh bites and run his nails down his chest, wresting a breathy noise from him. 

“So. You like it rough. I'll be more than happy to oblige.” Kagura grabs Ragna's ass and pulls him forward, pressing their bodies together. Ragna rocks his hips so that their cocks rut against each other when he reaches the juncture of Kagura’s neck and jaw, pulling at his skin the slightest bit, and Kagura's relieved he can't see how his facade cracks and his face takes on the faintest tinge of pink. He's been caught completely off guard. He wants to know where the hell this sudden boldness came from, when not a minute ago Ragna was a flustered mess. He urges him away from his neck and murmurs, “Try relaxing and not sucking my face off this time,” against his lips before they kiss. He cups the side of Ragna's face, and his attempt to put more effort into the kiss is a welcome surprise. Within the span of a breath, Kagura's been shoved down against the bed. He's more amused than anything, laughing against Ragna's lips as he pulls away. “Are you sure you wanna play that game, sweetheart?” 

Ragna's eyes dart away from Kagura's, but they're drawn back toward him so he can take in how Kagura's splayed beneath him. He's gorgeous and it's not fair. He knows it too, which is even worse. “You're the one that let me do it.” His gaze has lingered on Kagura's abs longer than he would like. 

“I enjoy the challenge. Don't think I can't see you checking me out. Kinda rude after you got on me for doing the same earlier but… I know you can't help yourself.” Kagura's hand runs up the inside of Ragna's thigh to rest on his hip. “Look at you. You've got me under you, and you don't know what to do. Do you even know how to  _ use _ this?” he says slowly, mockingly, beginning to stroke Ragna again. Ragna keeps quiet until his hand tightens slightly and slows, eliciting a reluctant but impassioned moan. 

The claws on Ragna’s grimoire and their proximity to his dick are enough make Kagura more than a little antsy, but the risk of getting shredded is minimal when Ragna’s hand closes around him in return. Ragna’s caress is clumsier, mostly because Kagura is particularly intent on reducing Ragna to a moaning mess. “What, d'you want me to  _ show _ you?” he hardly manages to get the words out, eyebrows drawing together imperceptibly and eyes almost fluttering shut, trying hard to keep from letting another lewd noise slip. He tries to match Kagura's pace, but his hand shakes too much. A whine almost forces itself from his throat when his eyes stray down again, granting him the undeniably arousing sight of Kagura's hand eagerly wearing away his composure. 

“No, but I'll gladly demonstrate for you,” Kagura says with a ever so slightly strained laugh, rolling his hips up into Ragna's hand. “No way I'm letting some beta get the best of me. Not when it's only his second time, at least.”  A sharp gasp is torn from Ragna's lips when Kagura's thumb slides over his tip, making him arch slightly and clench his teeth. “See? You couldn't handle being on top. Unless you feel like doing all the work, of course.” Seeing the most infamous criminal in recent memory fucking himself silly right in his lap would be nice, but Kagura's sure Ragna wouldn't be able to keep himself moving. 

Ragna succumbs to Kagura's touch, bracing himself with both hands to keep from collapsing onto Kagura's chest. “Ah-  _ fuck _ ,” Ragna mutters under his breath, hips canting up as he bites his lip. 

“You're close, aren't you?” Ragna doesn't make to respond and Kagura takes his hand away, laughing at the hard glare Ragna shoots his way. He growls, and the gravelly rumble of his voice is, admittedly, hot. “So demanding. Fine.” He sits up and runs his hand over Ragna's arousal again, pulling his head back by his hair and pressing his lips to Ragna's ear. “If you're gonna tell me what to do, I'll do the same. Say my name, Ragna,” he breathes, a hushed, sultry murmur. 

“Hah-  _ hell _ no. Fuck you.” Even Ragna's impressed by how he somehow keeps his voice steady. The hidden urge to yield to Kagura's demand is almost cause for concern. Something about his voice gives it some subtly irresistible quality; something that seems like a talent that could only be ascribed to a commanding officer. He grunts in frustration, digging his nails into Kagura's sides. But Kagura starts twisting his hand slowly around Ragna's head and he obliges, clinging to Kagura as his hips buck. 

Teasing Ragna like this is great for Kagura's ego, even if he doesn't need help on that front. “Good boy,” Kagura encourages mockingly. “Now, tell me what it is you want.” Another insistent sigh of Kagura's name is Ragna's only response. “That's not quite what I'm looking for.”

“You  _ know _ what I want,” Ragna says, annoyance past evident. 

“Maybe I don't.”

“The hell you don't!” The faintest shudder crawls up his spine when Kagura withdraws again, and he grabs his wrist to keep his hand from straying too far. “Wai-… Wait I--” Ragna presses his face against Kagura's shoulder. “For fuck's sake, Mutsuki,  _ keep touching me _ ,” he groans begrudgingly. He's so close the slightest touch could set him off. It's unbearable. So is Kagura's cockiness. 

“See? That wasn't so bad. I'm not gonna let you finish right now, though.” Ragna groans again and Kagura runs a hand through his hair as he pants, breath skimming his shoulder. “You'll live.” Gently nudging Ragna's limbs off him, Kagura presses him down against the bed and kisses him briefly before progressing downward, exploring Ragna's body with his hands and lips in equal measure. Ragna yelps at the sharp sting of Kagura's teeth bearing down on his chest, arching the slightest bit from how his back tenses. “Funny how you're bigger than Noel.”

“Did you really have to say that…” Ragna grumbles. Regardless of the truth of that statement, it could go unmentioned. 

Lips brush over Ragna's chest and he fights his desire to press into their touch. “I just think it's interesting is all.” Kagura continues his descent, raking his nails down Ragna's abs after his trail of kisses. “Sorry I didn't have the decency to clean you up,” Kagura says, expression shifting into one of reproach, when he sees the dried come on the insides of Ragna's thighs. He sits up and leans over Ragna to reach the nightstand, and Ragna pushes himself up slightly to bite Kagura's collarbone, hard enough to draw a sharp gasp. He has to hold Ragna's nose until he has to pull away for air to get him to let go. “Jeez, you're like a stray dog. I think you need a muzzle.”

“You're one to be callin’ me a dog. Learn to keep it in your pants.” Leaving a sizeable bite mark on Kagura's collarbone is a small victory, but he's still proud of himself. 

Kagura laughs when he sits up after retrieving the lube, squirting it onto his fingers. “ _ You _ stayed here and agreed to this.”

Ragna feels personally attacked. “Wha- Shut the hell up.  _ You _ started it!”

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Kagura snaps the bottle shut and nonchalantly tosses it over his shoulder… somewhere. How he hasn't lost it is an absolute mystery. “My point still stands.” He squeezes a hand between Ragna's  ~~ near perfect ~~ thighs, spreading his legs and dragging his hand up to Ragna's hip. “Now, you ready?” Ragna grunts in assent, and Kagura teases his entrance, making him squirm at the unfamiliar, slightly cold feeling. “Use your words.”

“ _ Yes _ , goddammit,” Ragna grumbles, glancing away. Having to say it is embarrassing. 

“Much better.” Kagura notices the blush that dusts Ragna's cheeks, presumably from the praise, before gently easing his slick fingers into his ass. A soft sigh slips from Ragna, then he clamps his hand over his mouth to stifle a groan when Kagura curls his fingers. Kagura urge his hand away gently. “C'mon, babe, you weren't so shy last night.” Another half-truth, but what Ragna doesn't know won't hurt him. Calling him babe is more bait to get Ragna more  _ adorably  _ worked up than anything else. 

“Who the hell do you think you're calling  _ babe?! _ ” Ragna has neither the heart nor the guts to outright tell Kagura to not call him that or to admit that he liked it. He just melts into the bed, murmuring obscenities as he clutches the sheets. “Mmh-! Shit…” he sighs, arching when Kagura presses his fingers directly against his prostate, rubbing against it with short strokes. Since he doesn't remember what went down last night, the pleasure is foreign, making his cock twitch on his stomach and his toes curl. 

Kagura can't stop the cocky smirk that finds its way onto his face. It's hard to not enjoy how unexpectedly compliant Ragna is being. His reactions make it easy for Kagura to forget he's knuckle deep in someone with a P$90,000,000,000 bounty on his head. “Doing alright, gorgeous?” 

The only response he gets from Ragna is a moan of affirmation, no indignant complaints about being called something aside from his name. Not much longer and Ragna's whimpering and rolling his hips down into Kagura's hand in a manner that's too desperate to not notice. His body is alight with desire as his legs quiver and presses his thighs together, only succeeding in intensifying the sensation because Kagura’s fingers have less room to move. It's getting to be too much, too fast. “Uhn- fuck,” he groans, trying to force himself to relax, but it's hard given the onslaught of sensation. “Hah-  _ aah _ .” 

Satisfied with how Ragna’s crying out for him, Kagura holds his hips still with his free hand as he continues to work his fingers into him. “Go ahead,” he says, voice dripping with conceit, resisting the temptation of bending down to kiss Ragna again in favor of seeing his reaction. 

A strong jolt of pleasure arcs down Ragna’s spine and he gasps sharply, shameless whimpers passing his lips as Kagura presses down a little more. He grits his teeth to keep from moaning again and grips the sheets tighter. That's the breaking point; he digs his heels into the bed as he arches and throws his head back, moaning Kagura’s name between pants, hips shaking as he gradually relaxes. He covers his face with one hand, trying to stay quiet as he calms down, muscles slackening from the sudden release of tension. He bites his tongue to keep from crying out when Kagura rubs against his prostate again before withdrawing his fingers, watching in amusement as Ragna grunts and his hips jerk. 

“That was quick.” But the way Ragna was wailing his name was well past arousing, sending a swell of excitement through him that goes directly to his cock. He's getting impatient; things are a little more hot and heavy than he could've anticipated. Or, he could be more into Ragna than he thought. He isn't sure which he would prefer. 

“ _ Can it _ ,” Ragna says with a sigh, his breaths slowly evening out. As much as he'd hate to admit it, that was good. Really good. “You were… Fuckin’- ugh, I don't wanna hear it.” 

“Don't tell me, you're tired already?” Kagura taunts, lays on Ragna, kisses the edge of his jaw. He almost wants to stop trying to rile him up, to tell him that if he is actually tired they can stop; he's not sure he wants to know why he's thinking these kinds of things.  

Ragna snorts. His fingers itch to run through Kagura’s hair, but he can't muster the courage to be so soft. Especially now. “Hell no.” 

Kagura sits up, not minding the come his stomach picked up from Ragna’s. “Good. I didn't wanna stop playing with you yet.” He very much wants to make Ragna into a pleading, incoherent mess beneath him. “But I'll give you a sec.” 

Something about being _played_ _with_ makes Ragna's face burn. He's almost impressed by how Kagura disarms him, how easily he could be coaxed into submission. And by how he can _gladly_ go again in a few minutes. It seems Kagura's good at finding his weak spots and sinking his teeth into them with no intent of letting go until he gets a sufficient response. “And exactly how long do you plan on… _playing_ with me?” 

“Preferably, until you tap out. I'd like to milk you for all you've got.” Kagura deliberately drags a finger through the come on Ragna's stomach and sticks his finger in his mouth, emphasizing his point possibly  _ too _ much to make sure Ragna understands precisely what he means. The way Ragna's eyes widen proves to be entertaining. “Or does that sound too daunting?”

“If you feel like wasting half your morning, be my guest.” 

Arching a brow, Kagura gives the man beneath him a disapproving look, but his eyes still glint with amusement. “Hey, I took your v-card  _ last night _ , hotshot. Don't get all cocky now. I'm not sure you'd last even half that.” 

“We'll just have to see about that, then.” Ragna manages to say it with a defiant glare, but the light pink painted across his face negates any attempt at malice it could've held. 

“That's the spirit. Are you good to go?”

“Yeah…” Ragna mumbles under his breath. He half wishes he weren't. He isn't proud of how eager he is. It's clear Kagura can tell, given the fact that he seemed to be expecting it. Though the way Kagura seems just as excited when he assumes his position between Ragna's legs is a small comfort. 

“Do you  _ want _ it?” Kagura teases, grinding his hips down into Ragna's.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Ragna huffs. “Quit making me say it.” If he has to wait any longer, he's pretty sure he'll die. 

“I could always make you beg.” And he would, if he knew Ragna wouldn't adamantly refuse until the mood passed. “But it doesn't hurt to make sure.” A shaky sigh is pulled from somewhere deep in Ragna's chest when Kagura slowly pushes into him, placing one of his legs on his hip. “You still sure you can handle me?” Kagura coos, rolling his hips slowly. He's not sure why he's bothering to ask; he shouldn't expect a no from someone so monumentally stubborn. 

Ragna props his arms on Kagura's shoulders, one of his hands tangling itself in his hair. “Gimme all you got,” he says lowly, digging the nails of his other hand into Kagura's back. 

When Kagura thrusts he loses the composure he managed to scrape together, swearing as his hole twitches around him. “Acting all tough isn't gonna get you anywhere, and this isn't gonna be any fun for either of us if you get hurt.”

“I'm  _ fine _ ,” Ragna groans, hoping the slight pain in his hips will subside quickly. “Just move.” Kagura heeds his request, leaning down to kiss him and relishing how he moans against his lips. A whine Ragna can't hide slips when Kagura pulls away, and his fingers dig into Kagura's shoulder blade from the need to mitigate the intensity of the feeling of Kagura inside him. 

Letting his hips speed up the smallest bit from the positive feedback, Kagura can't help a short laugh. “Now do you think I'm not enough, Ragna?” Kagura croons, smirking triumphantly at how, when Ragna's jaw relaxes so he can answer, his initial response is some odd cross between a whine and a moan. “Does it feel  _ good? _ ”  

“You're all talk,” Ragna manages between heavy breaths, determined to shut himself up and stay still to prevent from making it seem as if he thinks otherwise, which he certainly does. 

Kagura hums in disapproval. He angles his hips upward so he bumps Ragna's prostate head on with every thrust. “How 'bout now?” The sudden, high pitched noise Ragna makes as his head tilts sharply backward tells him enough. “Thought so.” A choked cry leaves Ragna's throat against his will, limbs wrapping around Kagura of their own accord, causing him to curl around him. He takes a mouthful of Kagura's shoulder to stifle a desperate moan. “Agh- Ragna, what the fuck?” Kagura hisses, barely holding back a pained groan. Ragna doesn't seem to want to move, so he has to drag him away by his hair. His shoulder is definitely bleeding now. Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, Ragna's expression twists in pleasure and he tries to hide his face so Kagura won't see. “Oh no you don’t.” It's hard to even  _ think _ about masking how pleased with himself Kagura is as he pries Ragna's hand from his mouth, bracing himself with his forearm to hold Ragna's wrists above his head. “I wanna hear you sing for me, Reaper.” 

The taunting use of his infamous title is enough to elicit a low groan. “You-” Ragna's voice degenerates into a moan. He doesn't make to speak again, biting his lip almost hard enough to bleed to keep himself quiet. 

“I what?” Kagura stops, less out of concern than knowing it'll make Ragna angry. 

“Don't just stop!” Ragna jabs his heel into the back of Kagura's thigh, squirming and trying to move his hips up into Kagura's. He gives up with a whine, rubbing his thighs against Kagura's sides. 

Kagura does resume, albeit much slower. “What were you gonna say, then?” he murmurs. “Hm? Were you gonna tell me how  _ good _ I'm doing? Tell me I'm gonna make you come?” The itch to feel Ragna up is offset by the fact that Kagura doesn't want to collapse on top of him or let his hands go. Disappointing. 

“You're so full of yourself,” Ragna growls, pressing the side of his face into his arm. He wishes Kagura couldn't watch him fall apart. And that he couldn't see how pleased with himself Kagura is.

“I'd say you're full of me, too, right about now.” Kagura leans down to kiss the space beneath Ragna's ear and tug at his earlobe with his teeth. “Are you close, though?” he croons, nuzzling the edge of Ragna's jaw. 

“Of course not,” Ragna scoffs, but he can't fight the pleasure that's making his limbs weak and his hips press up against Kagura's with each thrust. When Kagura starts to roll his hips, Ragna gives himself away with the way he groans and arches, toes curling as his eyes widen and then squeeze shut. “N- nnh… Nope.” 

“Mmhm. Good thing you aren't, cause I'm not gonna let you.” Kagura snickers when Ragna whines his name, legs tightening around his waist, wrists straining against his hand. “Don't blame me for what  _ you _ said.” 

“Hurry up,” Ragna breathes, giving Kagura a desperate look despite his desire to look away. He presses his lips into a thin line so he doesn't moan Kagura's name again. 

“I might if you keep saying my name like that.” Ragna makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, swallowing his pride and doing as Kagura says. “A little more?” Kagura snaps his hips into Ragna's harder, and Ragna looks like he's about to lose it. 

Groaning in frustration, Ragna can't stop himself from tensing around Kagura. At least it makes him grunt softly, hips stuttering against Ragna's. “F- Kagura, come  _ on _ ,” he pants, letting a breath hiss through his teeth as he tries to keep from being pulled under by the wave of tension that washes over him every few thrusts. 

“You might wanna hold on, then,” Kagura purrs, freeing Ragna's wrists so he can hold his hips still. Nails rake over the marks already left on Kagura's back last night when he speeds up, forcing a gasp from Ragna that sounds like it should've hurt. He drags Kagura down toward him, murmuring his name between desperate cries. Kagura couldn't imagine a sweeter sound. It's clear that he's done for when he becomes a boneless mess, all heavy breaths and broken moans as his mouth hangs open and his head lolls to the side. “Aw. Sounds like you can't take any more.” Frankly, Kagura doesn't blame him. He can't either. And he doesn't need to; Ragna cries out loud enough he could probably be heard a city away and he trembles as he arches into the bed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth again to keep from crying out again. It takes a moment for Kagura to follow suit, but he grips Ragna's hip hard enough to worry about severely bruising it, groaning desperately and letting his head drop forward. A soft gasp slips from Kagura's lips as he rides out his orgasm, leaning down for a lazy kiss that Ragna has no trouble returning. “Fuck… I love you, babe,” he murmurs when he pulls away. It takes a few seconds, but his eyes widen when he realizes his mistake, face an unhealthy shade of red. Ragna gives him a equally shocked look. Evidently, some unfortunate habits can form after having serial one night stands with strangers. “Wait. That--”

Someone clearing their throat across the room draws both of their attention. Ragna covers his face with his forearm and mumbles a string of profanities under his breath. With his luck, assuming things couldn't have gotten worse than earlier was just wishful thinking. “You have reports waiting for you, Lord Kagura,” Hibiki says curtly, unfazed save for a look of mild curiosity at Ragna being the one in Kagura's bed. For some reason, he assumed Kagura was sleeping in again, but this was also unfortunately within the realm of expectation. He doesn't want to know what happened, but he's probably going to find out later whether he likes it or not. “I'd advise hurrying up.” 

Groaning in frustration, Kagura hangs his head. “Never can catch a break. Thanks, Hibiki.” With that, Hibiki leaves without another word, palpably disappointed. Kagura frowns. “As much as I'd love to stay, I gotta cut this short.” 

A noise not unlike a hiccup involuntarily slips from Ragna when Kagura pulls out and removes Ragna's legs from around his waist. He pushes himself into sitting up. His back hurts. Quite a few things hurt, actually, considering how he'd been so tense, on top of already being sore. “We're really just not gonna talk about that?”

“About what?” Kagura's well aware of what he means, but he needs a second to think of a adequate excuse. 

Ragna leans closer, jabbing Kagura's chest with an accusatory finger. “You know  _ what _ . Don't try that bullshit with me.” 

Well. Kagura raises an eyebrow. He's pretty sure he's never seen anyone get pissed over being told they're loved. “That was an accident.” He honestly can't tell how true that statement is. 

“You sure about that?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“ _ You _ started all this. How do I know you weren't planning it the whole time?”

Kagura can't stifle a laugh. “I wasn't, but we don't know that  _ you _ weren't the one that started makin’ passes at me after we were drunk.” As soon as he says it, the likelihood of Ragna  _ starting _ something strikes him as slim to none, even if he's smashed. “Drinking doesn't make you do anything you wouldn't normally do. Just gives you the guts to do it.” Making Ragna blush never gets old. He can't deny that he wants to pepper those scarlet cheeks with kisses, as much as he wants to.  

Sitting back down, Ragna's eyes dart away. “You just admitted you wanted to sleep with me.” It's not a bad thing necessarily. It's better than being flat out rejected.

“Well, I'm not  _ opposed _ … Are you?” Ragna's sudden passiveness is definitely suspicious. As well as how he refuses to meet Kagura's gaze and huffs indignantly. “Oh, you aren't, are you?”

Ragna wants to wipe the smug look off Kagura's face, but he can't tell if he'd rather do it with a punch or a kiss. “Didn't Hibiki just say you have work you need to get to?” He's well aware avoiding the question is just going to dig him a deeper grave, but he'll be damned if Kagura gets an answer. 

“It can wait,” Kagura says playfully. Now it's his turn to move a little closer, earning a pointed look from Ragna. “I'm invested in this now. Do I have to make you say it?”

“If you're so sure you  _ know _ , then why do I have to say it?” Ragna's stalling and they both know it. Verbally affirming his fondness for Kagura might just kill him. He doesn't know if the words could even leave his mouth. He doesn't even know  _ how _ to say it without looking and feeling like a stupid teenager. 

“Cause it's no fun if you don't.” This is preferable to paperwork, no question. “Besides, you're cute when you're all flustered and defensive,” Kagura taunts, placing his hands on the bed behind Ragna as he leans closer. 

Being called cute only serves to make Ragna more flustered and defensive. “I’m not  _ cute! _ ” he shouts, voice easily jumping half an octave up. Kagura's chest is almost touching his and he can't tell how he feels about that even though his heart flutters in a way he despises. Why the hell is  _ this _ what's making him nervous? He was writhing beneath Kagura maybe five minutes ago, but Kagura flirting with him while he isn't being reduced to a moaning wreck is the final nail in his humiliation coffin now? 

“Yeah, you are.” Judging by his expression, Ragna seems so confused Kagura has to wonder if he's going to keel over and die. He doesn't appreciate the pang of disappointment he feels when he withdraws. “Uh… You good there?” 

Ragna shakes the thoughts away, dragging his hand down his face. “'M fine.” He stretches, arching his back and allowing Kagura to appreciate his musculature and the debauched mess he's become. He said he wanted everything, and Kagura gave him exactly that. “Don't… stare at me like that.”

“I can't help the fact that you're hot.” Kagura leans in, tilting Ragna’s chin up. As much as he wants to at least feign calmness, Ragna's breath hitches, despite this being a much more innocuous thing than their prior engagement. “Could I have another kiss?” 

Instead of responding, Ragna closes the space between their lips himself once again. It lasts for only a moment, but when he pulls away, Kagura laughs a little. “What?”

“You still suck.” Kagura catches the glare Ragna casts his way. “Okay, not as bad as before. That better?” 

“ _ No _ .”

“It's cute.” Kagura sits up, ruffling Ragna’s hair once more as he grumbles in protest and swats at his hand. It's mostly an excuse to run his hand through Ragna's oddly soft locks. “You can shower after I do. Unless… you wanna come with?” he says, winking. “I could clean you up. Things could get a little messy, though.” 

Ragna gives Kagura an incredulous look. Tempting though his offer may be, he doesn't want to get caught by Hibiki again and have to listen to Kagura get chewed out for not doing his work while they're  _ still _ going at it. It'd be a hell of a way to be late for work, though. Plus, he's pretty worn out. “I think I'll wait… How in high hell are you  _ still _ horny?” 

Kagura stretches and makes his way toward the bathroom with a noncommittal shrug. “Dunno. Might be cause of you.”

Recoiling slightly in surprise, Ragna's face takes on a light pink tint and he scowls, crossing his arms. “Yeah, well… just. Hurry up.” 

-

When Kagura steps out to get his clothes, he sees Ragna’s fallen asleep curled up on his side. It's… cute. He dresses quickly, and he can't help but act on the impulse to pull the blankets up over Ragna before he leaves. Waking up like that is going to be awkward, but Kagura can't bring himself to bother him. 

Dealing with all of this later is going to be interesting at the very least.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me in real life how did it get THAT FUCKING LONG  
> finally i can do something that isnt slam my head against this trying to finish it


	2. i'm not in love, it's just a game we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter titles are lyrics from breathe by Jax Jones cause a friend sent it to me and it made me continue this

Something about Ragna's body is addictive. While he isn't sure what, Kagura's positive that's the case. It has to be if, after having Ragna once, he wants him again. Right? Usually, being with someone once (or, in this case, twice, technically) is enough, but he wants badly to have Ragna sprawled beneath him again. And to see what his absolute limit is. He talked big, and Kagura's curious as to just how well he can back that up. That's all. 

He overhears Ragna and Kokonoe talking in her lab as he walks by on the way back from the filing room and stops in the doorway. Kokonoe ignores his arrival and Ragna just glances over, looking painfully bored, trying to keep from moving his left arm. It's unsettling to see such a believable facsimile of an arm opened up to expose its wiring and metal. His shirt is only half on, so Kokonoe can access his arm, and even if he's seen Ragna wearing less it's hard for Kagura to not rake his eyes down his torso. 

“What d'you want, Kagura?” Kokonoe asks, not bothering to look away from her work to address him. Better than her usual response of ignoring him until she's done or he goes away. 

“I need to talk to Ragna for a sec after you're done.” Ragna shoots him a look of frustrated confusion and mouths ‘ _ What _ ?’ Kokonoe grabs his wrist to keep his arm still when he tries to gesture with his left hand. 

Kokonoe hums absently, grabbing a screwdriver to loosen something inside Ragna's bicep. “Well, you heard him,” she says, nudging Ragna's shoulder slightly. Then, to Kagura, “Now, get out.” 

Ten minutes pass before she's done, and the importance of Kagura's inquiry was the only thing keeping him from going back to his office. Ragna jumps slightly when he sees him waiting in the hall. He doesn't seem as patient as he can apparently be. “What do you want?”

Kagura beckons for him to come closer. “So…” he purrs, tilting Ragna's chin up and leaning in as if to tell Ragna a secret. “I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my place?”

Ragna's face bursts with a hot, flustered red. He's mortified to realize the first response that comes to mind is yes. “ _ For _ ?” 

“I think you know what for.”

Red deepening, Ragna's eyes widen. “Christ, did you have to do this  _ here _ ? She's gonna hear you,” he hisses, jerking Kagura's hand away from his face. He's skirting around the subject. It's not even a question for him; if he can spend time that close to Kagura, he's game. He's hesitant to admit to even himself that he's excited. 

“Is that a no?”

“No. I at least wanna know why.”

Kagura scrambles for an answer, but he settles on something that seems decently true. “You're so pissed all the time, someone has to help you blow off some steam. Might as well be me.”

“Go flirt somewhere else,” Kokonoe calls from her office, audibly annoyed. “I don't wanna hear any of that.” 

A scowl forms on Ragna's face and he punches Kagura's shoulder. Hard. Neither of them can blame her. This isn't really the type of conversation anyone wants to overhear. Kagura grumbles in protest, grabbing his arm over where a bruise is almost definitely forming. “What did I tell you? Let's just… let's go.” Ragna starts to walk away, stopping when Kagura doesn't follow. “Well? Are you coming?” he says over his shoulder, glaring at Kagura out of the corner of his eye. 

“Depends on what you mean by that.”

Ragna's thankful Kagura can't see him blush again. Word choice is crucial. “Hurry up, smartass, before I decide to leave.” He sighs defeatedly. He couldn't make himself walk away, but he hopes it at least looks like he could. Letting Kagura know how eager he is would be a mistake. 

Unfortunately for Ragna, it's not hard for Kagura to tell he wants it bad. As much as he loves to give off mixed signals, last time is more than enough evidence that Ragna enjoys keeping Kagura company more than he'd say. “Yeah, yeah.”

-

Kagura shoves Ragna up against the front door before they're even inside, kissing him deeply and fumbling with his keys. They topple inside when he gets the door open, their teeth bumping against each other uncomfortably as they sprawl out on the floor. “Ugh- Could you think with the head that's not in your pants for two seconds?” Ragna mutters, rubbing the back of his head where it made contact with the floor. He's lucky he isn't concussed. 

Kagura tries to ignore how he busted his knees on the floor between Ragna's legs even though they vehemently object, pain radiating through his patellas. He's in the middle of something. “ _ Now _ we can see what you're made of. Think you're ready?” he murmurs, running his hands up Ragna's chest. 

“Can't you wait until the damn door is closed?” Ragna protests, sitting up and moving his legs enough to kick the door shut. Kagura's hands are already working at removing his shirt, torturously moving over the thin layer separating his hands from Ragna's skin. Ragna is acutely aware of this, a little too flustered by the deliberate movements of Kagura's hands to keep his face from flushing ruby red as he bites his lip. 

Caught up in the moment as well, Kagura's hands fall still at the sultry look Ragna gives him. He gives in to the sudden urge to have Ragna's lips against his, and contemplates the sudden tension between them. As if they were proper lovers. It's not so bad. Pretty nice, in fact. He pulls Ragna into his lap and Ragna slumps forward against him, draping an arm over his shoulder. “Well?” Kagura asks when he pulls away. 

Ragna's panting now, and it takes a second for his brain to catch up to the question. “Yeah, if you'd fuckin’ get on with it.” 

“We've got all night, hon.” Ragna shifts in his lap and he becomes aware of how hard he is. Kagura's on the same page this time, though his belt prevents Ragna from knowing. Which means he gets to be a hypocrite. “You always seem to have a head start, don't you?” he purrs, groping Ragna's erection through his pants. “Could it be because of those  _ feelings _ you talked about last time?” His tone is light and playful, contrasting the way he seems to devour Ragna with his eyes. 

Ragna scowls, blush creeping into the tips of his ears. He's well aware he's too excited, and Kagura didn't really need to point it out. “ _ You've  _ been screwing with me.”

Kagura scoffs. “I've barely done anything.” He leans in to tug on Ragna's ear with his teeth, pleased by how Ragna clutches his shirt and stiffens, breath hitching almost inaudibly. There's his weak point. He brushes his lips against the shell of his ear, whispering, “I could do more, if you want.” Ragna grunts in affirmation, refusing to give any more of a response, and Kagura figures it's as good as he's going to get from him. He turns to push Ragna against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and shoving it and his jacket down his shoulders. Hands drag down Ragna's torso and Ragna arches into his touch, sighing softly as Kagura unties his hakama and reaches in. He lets his head droop back against the wall when Kagura takes him into his hand, stroking him excruciatingly slow. “Hurry up,” Ragna growls, squirming when Kagura stops to twist his wrist around his head. It's hard not to yield to the sweet electricity Kagura's hand provides. 

“Telling me to hurry is just gonna make me go slower,” Kagura chides, clutching Ragna's hair with his free hand to expose the side of his neck for him to mark to his heart's content. “Wish your collar wasn't so high. I want everyone to know what I've done to you.”

The concept is mortifying. Ragna's not sure what he'd do if anyone aside from Hibiki found out. Even Hibiki knowing is a worst case scenario that's long since come to pass. Kagura's grip on his cock gets firmer and he pumps a little faster, making Ragna moan shakily and clutch the fabric of Kagura's shirt. “Fuck off,” he manages between heavy breaths, pushing his hips upward. He's a slave to Kagura's touch, and it's absolutely humiliating. Kagura's languor is making it harder for him to keep himself under control. “Tell anyone, and you're dead.”

“I won't if you won't, baby. Me sleeping with a criminal is a considerable scandal, anyway. But enough of that.” Kagura's breath is hot and heavy on the side of Ragna's neck, and Ragna shudders. He pushes himself against Ragna so their bodies are almost flush against each other, sinking his teeth into the crook of Ragna's neck. Precome drips over his fingers and Ragna groans, biting his tongue to keep any more impassioned noises at bay. “I can't wait to get you in bed. I'm gonna make you  _ scream _ for me.”

“Why are you taking so long, then?” Ragna all but whines, clawing fruitlessly at Kagura's sides. This treatment is borderline torture. 

A smile tugs at the corners of Kagura's lips and he licks up the side of Ragna's neck, relishing the soft whimper he earns. “I'll take as long as I want. It's not over until you say it is. You can tap out whenever you like.” For all Ragna's complaining, that shuts him up real quick. “That's what I thought.” A few seconds more and Ragna's legs are trembling on either side of Kagura and he's panting like he just ran a marathon. His pants give way to lurid moans and he pitches forward to press his face into Kagura's shoulder. He comes hard, hips bucking against Kagura's hand abruptly as he whines. “Looks like I need to help with your endurance, huh?” 

“Shut up before I leave,” Ragna mumbles halfheartedly, slumping back against the wall. He takes a deep breath to try and calm his quivering. It doesn't work. 

“Oh, come on. You won't. You're lucky I offered to let you come entertain me in the first place.” 

“As if.”

Ragna's swiftly dragged by the wrist upstairs to Kagura's room and shoved onto the bed. Kagura wastes no time in getting them both undressed and laying between Ragna's legs, taking Ragna's cock into his mouth. 

“What’re you doing- hah…” Ragna pants, squirming at the feeling of Kagura's throat around his cock. When he sees Kagura looking up at him with his face buried between his legs, it's almost too much to handle. Kagura has to hold his thighs apart so he can move, coaxing needy sighs from Ragna as his mouth moves across his skin. He skips all the teasing he normally would be doing; this is simply a means to an end, he tells himself. It's all just a test. A test to see exactly when Ragna breaks. Ragna's worked up enough not to need it, anyway. He's doing an awful lot of writhing and moaning and pulling Kagura's hair. Kagura pulls back to speak, and the way he continues teasing Ragna sends him abruptly over the edge. 

“Ugh- dude, at least  _ warn _ me before you get your baby yogurt on my face,” Kagura says with a twinge of annoyance, licking the come that landed on his bottom lip away. Thankfully, most of it got on his hand, but that doesn't stop Ragna's face from turning scarlet. Kagura licks it off and resumes his work. 

Ragna has to grab Kagura's bangs and pull him away to get a second to breathe. “Quit…” he pants, throwing his arm across his eyes so Kagura can't see the red staining his cheeks. “God damn, give it a rest.” 

"I wanna fuck you until you can't  _ think _ anything but my name," Kagura murmurs, eyes alight with lust as he nuzzles and kisses the inside of Ragna's thighs. He slowly coaxes Ragna back to hardness with his mouth after giving him time to catch his breath, running his tongue up the base of his shaft and pressing kisses to it. 

Ragna shudders, legs twitching on Kagura's shoulders. "Get on with it, then." Kagura grazes the tip of Ragna's cock with his teeth and he flinches and gasps, digging his heels into Kagura's back. He can't help how heat radiates from his hips now, and he has to fight not to demand that Kagura keep going yet again. 

"Don't ask for what you can't handle, princess." Kagura eases Ragna's legs off his shoulders. "Turn over." 

Ragna obliges, grumbling sullenly under his breath. "I  _ can _ ." A slick finger presses into Ragna, soon followed by another, and he sighs and swears under his breath. 

"I'm sure." It's only a moment before fingers are replaced with Kagura's cock due to his impatience. Ragna buries his face in his forearm, trying to hide his breathless sighs when Kagura starts to move. “Heh, just  _ imagine _ … what everyone would think if they knew that the infamous Grim Reaper is such a  _ desperate _ , needy slut,” Kagura croons beside Ragna's ear, brushing it with his lips. Ragna can't keep from moaning as he thrusts harder. "And for me, no less. At least you have good taste, hm?” Ragna melts as he's driven into the mattress. He clenches around Kagura when he hits the right spot, drawing a sharp gasp. "But I like this being our secret. It's nice that I'm the only one that's seen you like this," Kagura says softly, nuzzling Ragna's neck. 

"Kagura," Ragna whimpers, trembling when Kagura's thrusts start to slow. "Don't  _ stop _ !"

"Aw, I won't, babe." And he doesn't, but Ragna squirms at how Kagura's cock drags against his insides when he pulls out, before snapping his hips abruptly forward. "I like keeping this perverted side of you to myself."

"You're the f- fuckin' pervert," Ragna manages between pants, burying his face in his arms and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"And you being able to say that means you haven't had enough." Kagura's thrusts speed up again and Ragna cries out, jolting as his hips rock backwards and he arches. 

"Ka- hah,  _ ah _ , I…" Ragna shudders, grinding his hips back and biting his forearm. The feeling of Kagura inside him is quickly proving to be too much. 

"Spit it out."

"I'm gonna come," Ragna moans pitifully, holding back a whine as his hips continue to move of their own accord. 

One hand holds Ragna still as Kagura straightens and the other tangles in his hair, tugging his head back. "Don't. Not until I say so." Now Kagura doesn't slow in the slightest, leaving Ragna on the very edge of ecstasy and so,  _ so _ near falling over. A strangled noise tears from Ragna's throat when Kagura bumps his prostate and he trembles uncontrollably, moaning Kagura's name under his breath. His voice gradually rises in pitch until it's nothing more than a needy whimper. Kagura moans as well when Ragna's walls quiver around him, the extra stimulation pushing him a little closer to climax. His fingers tighten in Ragna's hair and he tries to keep his breaths from getting heavier as he nears release, hips roughly driving into Ragna's. He doubles over Ragna, panting, "Nnh- go ahead, baby." It worries Ragna how readily he complies, clawing at the sheets and quivering from the waist down as he spills onto the sheets below. Kagura's right behind him, nails digging into his hip as he reaches much needed release. They spend a moment silently recovering, breaths calming from ragged pants. Kagura hums in satisfaction as he slowly pulls out, nibbling the edge of Ragna's ear. "Wanna take a break, or are you done?" 

"Just a little break…" Ragna mumbles. He's out of it. Kagura gets off him and he stretches, not bothering to suppress a content sigh. He's enjoying himself, but he's not sure how long he can hold out. Kagura sits and pats the space between his splayed legs, inviting Ragna to sit. Ragna warily accepts, tentatively leaning back against Kagura's chest. Kagura can't keep his hands to himself, running his fingers through Ragna's hair methodically, relishing the soft feeling on his fingertips. Ragna relaxes against him slightly, giving in to Kagura's touch. 

"You're a big softie, you know that?" 

"Shut up…"

Kagura tousles Ragna's hair with both hands, making an absolute rat's nest out of it. Ragna grumbles in mild protest, but does nothing to stop him. "It's true. You're cute when you let your guard down." This earns a lazy jab of Ragna's elbow into his side. "Jeez, learn to take a compliment, why don't you."

"It's not like anyone gives me any." 

Kagura frowns, slowly dragging his fingers along the back of his scalp, raising goosebumps on his skin. "I'm surprised."

"Don't start getting deep when you brought me here to fuck."

That wall came back up awfully quick. "Damn. Should I cut to the chase, then?" He bows his head to brush his lips up the curve of Ragna's neck, sliding a hand up Ragna's thigh. Ragna shudders and leans back against Kagura as he begins to coax them both to hardness with his hands. After a minute and some clumsy adjustment, Kagura has Ragna hovering over his cock, holding his hips to keep him from lowering himself. "How bad do you want it?"

"Not bad enough that I won't leave if you keep asking dumb shit," Ragna says with a pointed glance over his shoulder. 

"Fine." Kagura lets go, and Ragna eases slowly downward. He can't stifle a gasp when he seats himself completely on Kagura's cock, gripping the sheets on either side of his legs as he starts to move. A soft, plaintive sigh slips from him when he slides up, almost all the way off Kagura's cock, only to plunge back down abruptly. Ragna's glad he's facing away from Kagura so he can't see the way his face contorts in bliss. It's humiliating how drool threatens to dribble over his lip, but the pleasure is too great. The noises he makes convey that abundantly clearly. He leans back against Kagura as he gyrates his hips, trying to muffle whimpers and moans of approval. "You don't know what to do with yourself," Kagura chides, sliding his hands down to Ragna's hips to keep him moving. Ragna moans louder, surrendering and allowing Kagura pull him down onto his cock. "Are you getting tired?"

"Hell no," Ragna says with great effort, biting his lip and gripping the sheets tighter when his hips cant slightly and Kagura's cock rubs him just the right way. This is the last he's got in him and he knows it. 

"Oh, come on. We both know you've got limits. No sense in hiding it." Ragna shivers and swears under his breath, bringing a smile to Kagura's face. "Speaking of limits, you're close, aren't you?" 

"Yeah," Ragna moans breathlessly. It's only a moment more before he comes, trembling and grabbing Kagura's wrists to stop him. “Aah- K- hnn… I'm done,” he pants, slumping back in Kagura's lap and trying to catch his breath. 

Kagura sits him down, coaxing a whine from Ragna at how he sinks down on his cock. “Four times. Not bad, Ragna,” Kagura coos, slowly rubbing Ragna's thighs and brushing his lips against the shell of Ragna's ear. A quiver runs through Ragna and he groans, twitching around Kagura. He hates the things Kagura's voice is capable of. “You've got some stamina there, huh? Not as much as you thought, but still.”

“Shut up. You can't be ready to go for much longer.”

“Oh? I could go all night, sweetheart.” That statement is of questionable veracity. He has an appearance to keep. 

“Bullshit.”

“I have quite the list of people who could back me up on that.” The list is actually fairly short, but it still counts. 

Ragna sighs softly, biting his lip as he slides off Kagura's cock. He settles in Kagura's lap once again, Kagura's hard-on pressing against his back. “I doubt it.”

“I'd add you to it, but you're all  _ worn out _ ,” Kagura teases, pinching Ragna's cheek. Ragna grumbles in protest, pulling his hand away. “I'm kidding.” He finds he wants to reassure Ragna that it's alright that he's tired, but shoves it down. Why does that matter? They're silent for a moment and Kagura wraps his arms around Ragna's waist. 

Ragna's conflicted. He wants to stay longer, but he feels staying the night would give him away. “…One more time.” He's still hard, and his cock throbs painfully. It would hurt more to leave it alone. 

“Pardon?”

“Let's… let's do it again,” Ragna mumbles. 

“You sure?”

“Yes, idiot. I'm surprised you'd even ask.”

Ouch. “Well. That's not very nice.”

Ragna turns in Kagura's lap, shifting into laying down. “Just hurry up.”

“I'll go easy, since you're so exhausted,” Kagura says lowly, easing into Ragna as slow as he can manage when he still wants to fuck his brains out. 

“Don't flatter yourself. And don't baby me,” Ragna mumbles, even though he's already falling apart, legs trembling despite Kagura's gentleness.

“What, you really want more?” A hand slithers between Ragna's legs to stroke him slowly and Ragna whines, clutching Kagura's hips with his legs. Ragna spasms and grabs Kagura's wrist to stop him, urgently sighing his name. “Thought not. Just relax, babe.” 

Ragna can't object, melting into a panting mess beneath Kagura. “Quit… calling me that,” he feebly murmurs, pulling Kagura down to him for a kiss. He feels the need to at least look like he's not getting used to Kagura's pet names, but they're starting to get to him. Kagura's lips muffle his desperate moans, conveniently preventing him from whimpering Kagura's name mindlessly until he pulls away. 

"You're making me wish I had neighbors so they could hear you." Kagura's hips stutter slightly and he huffs softly, grabbing one of Ragna's thighs.  "Fuck, babe." Then he scoffs, rolling his eyes and scraping together what composure he has left. "Ha, like hell I'm finishing first." He starts stroking Ragna in time with his thrusts, eliciting another sharp gasp of his name. His hand makes a slick noise as it moves across his precome soaked skin. "Come for me, baby. You know you wanna." 

Ragna makes a guttural, desperate noise, hips canting up into Kagura's. The extra stimulation is overwhelming to the point that tears well in his eyes before he's forced over the edge. He cries out in rapture, becoming a boneless heap underneath Kagura in seconds. The way he clenches around Kagura makes it too hard to hold on, and drags him under too. They spend a brief, breathless moment intertwined before Kagura pulls out and lays beside Ragna. "Do you get that you're my beta now?” he asks, even though he was fine with the silence. Maybe preferred it. 

Ragna shudders when Kagura's tongue runs up his neck. “ _ Yours _ ?” He won't deny the way his heart skips a beat at the statement, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. 

Laughing, Kagura kisses the underside of Ragna’s jaw. “Afraid to call yourself a beta? I'm kidding."

"...Whatever," Ragna mutters, sitting on the edge of the bed to stretch before standing. Kagura can appreciate the opportunity to watch his muscles ripple beneath his skin. 

Kagura props himself up on an elbow, frowning in disapproval as he watches Ragna collect his clothes. Ragna bending over is a sight he'd otherwise enjoy. “Aw, you're not staying?” 

“I think I'm good,” Ragna replies as he dresses, a little slower than usual because he wants to drag his out his time with Kagura as much he can. He really wants to take up Kagura's offer, but still doesn't want to make himself look desperate. Or attached at all, really. 

“At least clean yourself up.”

“Don't worry about me.” And with that, Ragna leaves, if with a slight limp. Maybe this was a mistake. Walking hurts a lot more than he thought it would, and he's  _ exhausted _ , but he can't turn back now. His pride won't let him.  

Kagura flops back into bed, letting his arm drape over the side. “You're goddamn impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> kill me in real life how did it get THAT FUCKING LONG  
> finally i can do something that isnt slam my head against this trying to finish it


End file.
